Bryan Little
| birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Atlanta Thrashers | career_start = 2007 }} Bryan Matthew Little (born November 12, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Early life Although Little was born in Edmonton, Alberta, he was raised in Cambridge, Ontario. He grew up with his younger brother Shawn and his parents, Brenda and John. Little played much of his minor hockey for the Cambridge Hawks of the Alliance Pavilion League until 2001-02 season. He then played for the [Cambridge Winterhawks Jr.B hockey team at the age of 14, while he attended Southwood Secondary School until age 15, when he moved on to the OHL Barrie Colts. Little was selected in the 3rd round (50th overall) in the 2003 OHL Draft after a standout season with the Winterhawks. Playing career Little was selected first round, 12th overall, in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Thrashers. He won a gold medal with Team Canada at the 2007 World Junior Hockey Championship. He played Junior B for the Cambridge Winterhawks. After four seasons playing for the Barrie Colts of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), he joined the Thrashers' farm team, the Chicago Wolves, for two games in the 2007 playoffs, recording no points or penalties. According to one local columnist, "He didn’t play much, and he was playing out of position, but the biggest thing was that he fit right in ... he played like he'd been there all season." He signed a three-year NHL entry level contract with the Atlanta Thrashers and was committed to them up to the end of the 2009–10 NHL season. He made the Thrashers out of training camp in 2007 and joined the team full time. He made his NHL debut on October 5, 2007, scoring in his first game, the first Thrasher ever to do so. Midway through the season, he was demoted to the Wolves, where he would go on to win the 2008 Calder Cup Championship. He would spend the entire 2008–09 NHL season with the Thrashers, scoring 31 goals. Little re-signed with the Atlanta Thrashers as a restricted free agent in August 2010. He signed a three year contract worth $7.15 million. He is now committed to them up until the end of the 2012–13 NHL season.Due to team relocation he now plays for the Winnipeg Jets. Playing career *Played for the Team Ontario in 2003–04 in the World Under-17 Hockey Challenge in Newfoundland, winning a gold medal. *Played with Canadian National Under-18 Summer Team at the 2004 World Junior Cup in Břeclav, Czech Republic. *Invited to the December 2005 Canadian World Junior hockey team selection camp. *Played in 2006 CHL-NHL Top Prospects Game. *Member of the gold-medal winning 2007 Canadian World Junior hockey team. *Played 2 games in the 2007 Calder Cup playoffs with the Chicago Wolves. *Won the Calder Cup with the 2007–08 Chicago Wolves. Awards *2003–04 OHL Rookie of the Year *2003–04 OHL Eastern Conference Coach's Poll **"Smartest Player" (3rd star). *2004–05 Barrie Colts team Alternate Captain. *2004–05 OHL Eastern Conference Coach's Poll **"Smartest Player" (2nd star), "Hardest Worker" (2nd star), "Most Dangerous in the Goal Area" (2nd star). *2004–05 Eastern Conference OHL All-Star. *2005–06 Barrie Colts team Captain. *2005–06 OHL Eastern Conference Coach's Poll **"Hardest Worker", "Best Playmaker", "Most Dangerous in the Goal Area", "Best on Face-Offs", "Best Shot" (2nd star). *2005–06 Eastern Conference OHL All-Star. *2006–07 Barrie Colts team Captain. *2006–07 OHL Eastern Conference Coach's Poll **"Hardest Worker", "Best Playmaker" (2nd star), "Most Dangerous in the Goal Area" (3rd star), "Best Shot", "Hardest Shot" (3rd star), "Best on Face-Offs". *2006–07 OHL All-Star. *2006–07 Set the Barrie Colts current club record for most goals scored with the team. *2006–07 Set the Barrie Colts current club record for most points earned with the team. *2010–11 Dan Snyder Memorial Award Career statistics References External links * * *Article about Little on www.hockeysfuture.com *Article on mckeenshockey.rivals.com scouting site Category:Born in 1987 Category:Atlanta Thrashers draft picks Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Barrie Colts alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players